Kaiba theRepairmanmanmanmanman!
by Ghetto-Kaiba09
Summary: (One-shot) Kaiba gets sick of his job, so...he decides to start another!


Okay…this was a completely random one-shot that I thought might be kind of fun to experiment with. But if it's a _successful _one-shot, I might have to continue with it…

Alright, you've had the chance to read the summary, and now, on with the fic!

Kaiba sat in his office on the 55678th floor, typing on his laptop (well, he wasn't really typing, just pushing buttons to make it look like he was occupied so no one would bother him). He was in his usual bad mood, and huffed and gruffed every couple of seconds with annoyance.

His little brother, Mokuba, came bursting through the door with the newspaper in his hand.

"Hey, Seto!" He cried "Can I get a job?"

Kaiba looked up from his "work", and death-glared Mokuba. "No,"

Mokuba pouted "Why not?"

"Because you already have no life. Don't make it worse."

Mokuba folded back the page of the classifieds and sat down on Kaiba's big fluffy sofa. "Hmm…" He said, staring at the different jobs. He began to read them out loud.

"Hey, Seto! Look! There's an ad for a Sponge Maker! And a Paper Printer! A Vending Machine Mechanic! Oh! Look! A Fishing Boat Captain's Sidekick!"

Along with all of Mokuba's distracting words, Kaiba became side-tracked, causing him to hit the "Delete" button on his laptop. When he looked at the screen again, it read, in big black letters,

**PROGRAM DELETED**

Kaiba stared at the screen for a few seconds, his face turning several shades of red, even purple when he realized he forgot to breathe. His already angry eyes became more petrifying as he slammed his laptop shut.

Mokuba shut the paper and glanced over at his brother, backing up slightly. "S-Se-Seto?" He backed up some more. "Are you okay?"

Kaiba stood up from his desk (tipping his chair over with fury in the process), and threw his arms into the air. With as much rage as he could put into it, he screamed.

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Mokuba stared for a few seconds, then sat the paper down, eyes wide.

Kaiba put down his arms, picked back up his chair, and sat down. His face began to turn back to its normal color.

He then slammed down his fist. "That's IT! That is SO IT!" He said. "I need a break from this STUPID executive thing! Mokuba!"

Mokuba gulped, then replied, "Yes?"

Kaiba breathed deeply. "Give me those classifieds."

Mokuba opened the paper back up to the classifieds and handed Kaiba the paper. "What are you doing, Seto?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a back-up job. That way I can take out my rage from this stupid job. I'll come back to this when my fury is over." Kaiba said, skimming the want-ads.

"But…what will you do?" Mokuba asked, concerned.

Kaiba's eyes stopped wandering when he saw an ad he liked.

"I'll be a repair man…"

The phone rang loudly in the American Repairs office. A women picked it up. "Hello, American Repairs, how may I help you?"

"Hello. My name is Seto Kaiba. I'm interested in becoming a repair man. I saw your ad in the paper. Perhaps you could, say,…hire me?"

The women smiled. "Why certainly sir! I just need to ask you a few questions!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Sure. Go ahead."

"Are you good with tools?"

"Yes," Kaiba lied.

"Are you good with people?"

"Very," Kaiba lied again.

"Great! You'll start tomorrow with a job right here in town! There's a man over on Third Street named Mr. Stumps who needs his sink repaired!" The women said cheerfully.

Kaiba stared. "Couldn't he just call a plumber?"

"No!" The lady cried. "Meet Mr. Stumps at 8:00 am tomorrow morning! Buh bye now!"

Kaiba hung up the phone and smiled. "This is great! They hired me without even needing an application!"

Kaiba rang Mr. Stump's doorbell several times before he answered it. Disgusted, (and getting tired from holding a heavy tool box, and his smelly blue uniform), Kaiba rang the doorbell five more times.

An elderly man opened the door. He was wearing striped 70's disco pants pulled up to his chest and a pink blouse that had no similar colors than those in his pants.

Mr. Stumps smiled. "Why, you must be that good ol' repair man comin' along to fix ma sink now, aren't ya?"

Kaiba half-smiled. "Yes. That's me. So, where's the sink that needs fixing so I can get on with my useless life, hmm?"

"It's right on over yonder, sonny!" Mr. Stumps said, leading Kaiba to the kitchen.

Kaiba stared, then raised his brows slightly when Mr. Stumps refused to stop smiling at him.

"You can gone and sit ya tool box right here on the floor there, honey." Mr. Stumps said.

Kaiba set down the tool box and pulled out a wrench, shoving it into his discolored tool belt.

"So what's wrong with the sink?" Kaiba asked

"That darn old wooder won't turn on!" Mr. Stumps said "Do ya think ya can gone and fix it for me?"

"Sure," Kaiba lied.

First, Kaiba pulled off the hot and cold water taps, setting them off to the side. He then used a discolored rope and stuffed it down in the holes where the taps were. He had no clue what he was doing.

Mr. Stumps watched him, slightly confused. He made a strange face when Kaiba began attempting to twist off the entire faucet.

"Are ya sure that's what yous supposed to be doing, sonny?" Mr. Stumps asked.

"Positive," Kaiba lied again. He tore off the whole faucet, then tossed it off to the side with the water taps. He stuffed a screwdriver down the sink, and turned on the garbage disposal.

Mr. Stumps made an even stranger face when the screw driver fell down the garbage disposal.

"Your garbage disposal works." Kaiba said proudly.

"Yeah, but you done gone put a screw driver down it! Everything's gonna get stuck!" Mr. Stumps cried, throwing his arms into the air.

Kaiba then screwed the water taps back on, and turned them slightly.

Water shot out of the whole where the faucet head was supposed to be.

Mr. Stumps shrieked loudly. "Hey, now! Do somethin'!"

"Oops." Kaiba said. "Guess I should of put the faucet head back on first, huh?"

Mr. Stumps took off his glasses and cleaned them. "Yeah! I guess ya shoulda!"

Kaiba attempted to turn off the water taps, but caused them to pop off instead. Water continued to shoot out from the hole as Kaiba continued working like nothing was wrong.

Mr. Stumps was running around the kitchen, trying to dry off his knickknacks and fine china.

Kaiba shoved the faucet head back on, and screwed it tightly. "There," He said, satisfied. "Good as new!"

Water then shot from the holes where the water taps used to be.

"GOOD AS NEW!" Mr. Stumps cried. "WHY, YOU RUININ' MY KITCHEN, BOY!"

Kaiba then picked the taps off the floor and stuck them over the holes, screwing them on tightly.

"There!" He said "NOW it's good as new!"

There was a loud grumbling noise, then the screw driver shot out of the garbage disposal, then flying through the window above the sink.

"Okay," Kaiba said. "So, I suck. But, I'm trying!"

After several minutes, Kaiba was able to fix the disposal (by completely shutting it off). The water stopped after Kaiba broke the hot water heater (by smacking it with a hammer).

"Alright!" Kaiba said "Job well done!"

Mr. Stumps came out from hiding underneath the kitchen table, and walked up to Kaiba.

"How much do I owe you, sonny?" Mr. Stumps asked.

"300,000 dollars, sir." Kaiba said.

Mr. Stumps wrote out a check and handed it to Kaiba. "Ya did good, sonny! See you later, now!"

Kaiba sat at his desk, tapping on his laptop, smiling.

"It feels good to be back!" he said.

Mokuba smiled. "Yeah. But you're not a good repairman, Seto."

"I know," Kaiba said, thinking of the horrible memories.

Roland walked into his office soaking wet. "Mr. Kaiba, do you think you could fix the sink? It's broken."

Kaiba smiled, shutting his laptop. "I'm on my way…"

End

Well! What did you think? And you can be honest!

GK09


End file.
